


The Two M's

by Gimmeran21



Series: Sweetheart [5]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Brain Damage, Brain Injury, Cooking, Disability, Established Relationship, M/M, Moving, Teaching, Unconditional Love, mental disability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:28:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28789512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gimmeran21/pseuds/Gimmeran21
Summary: Tony and Gibbs move to the new house and Tony gets cooking lessons from one of their neighbours.
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo & Jane Marshall (OC), Anthony DiNozzo/Jethro Gibbs, Jethro Gibbs & Jane Marshall (OC)
Series: Sweetheart [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687855
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	1. The Move

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Give Me a Hug by rose_malmaison.
> 
> This is partly flashback and partly flash forward. I haven't used italics for the flashback.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Gibbs move and meet their new neighbours and Tony has cooking lessons.

Gibbs had planned the move like a military operation but then had had to remind himself that Tony most definitely hadn’t signed up to the Marines. He kept forgetting that Tony wasn’t just one of his men, he was his man. He grinned to himself. So he’d had to rein in his impatience to get the whole thing sorted and instead had discussed with Tony what needed to happen once they had a moving date and that had meant Gibbs having a difficult conversation with him.

“And I can help you then.”

“Yes you can help me pack up but on moving day wouldn’t you rather go to Ducky’s and he can take you out and the house will be ready for when you get back. I’ll have a big surprise for you when you get back.”

“Don’t you want me to help you?”

“Sure, honey, but you know it’s going to disturb a lot of dust and we can’t risk it with your lungs.”

“Oh, sorry.”

“Come here, no need to say sorry. I just don’t want you to get sick again. So how about it?”

“Alright.”

Gibbs hated misleading his husband but he felt that the disruption and noise of the move would upset him but didn’t want to tell him outright.

Then Tony had moved the goal posts.

“Even if I can’t help here I can help Tim and Ziva at the new house.”

Gibbs had already asked McGee and Ziva to help. McGee would be downstairs and Ziva upstairs, each with a set of plans saying exactly where each piece of furniture was to go and what boxes went where and with permission to put their contents away apart from the ones in the boxes firmly marked PERSONAL in red.

“If you helped them you’d be standing all day. Can you do that?” Jethro also hadn’t mentioned that Tony could no longer easily read or make sense of plans.

He could see that Tony wanted to say yes but then his innate honesty won out.

“N-no, but I could try.” Yes and you’d exhaust yourself to the point of collapse before admitting how tired you were. Tony had done that so often at the hospital during his physical therapy, although the therapists had insisted they knew when to tell Tony to stop. Tony tired easily and so long after the shooting that was unlikely to change.

“Sweetheart, I don’t want you to hurt yourself. Honey, do this for me. Don’t forget the big surprise that will be waiting for you.” Now he sounded like a dad trying to bribe his child and his feelings towards Tony certainly weren’t those of a parent.

Tony’s eyes sparkled with mischief.

“So, so, you’re bribing me?”

“Right, honey, you got me. Can we drop it now?”

“Alright, but I don’t like it.”

Gibbs, the Boss, used to being in charge and issuing peremptory commands and expecting them to be obeyed without question was reminded once again that what had worked at NCIS was uncalled for at home especially with someone like Tony and his mile wide independent streak. Almost immediately after the shooting, lying helpless in bed, he had tried to get Jethro to leave him because he thought he would be a burden.

For that reason Jethro resisted the temptation to try to comfort Tony. It had taken him a while to understand when to offer comfort and when not to and even then he still sometimes got it wrong. Normally unless Tony was really upset and actively asked for comfort Tony would rather work out his reaction to yet another problem by himself.

Gibbs had learned the hard way. Once when he had taken Tony in his arms and he’d thought Tony was soaking up the comfort, when he’d looked at him again, he’d seen the resistance in his face.

“D-on, d-don want, not a child.”

And of course his husband wasn’t a child, he was a fully grown man and had certainly shown him that earlier in the day. Gibbs had to resist trying to treat Tony the way he had treated Kelly when she was upset and although there were times when his husband needed extra help it could not justify Jethro treating him like a child.

They’d adapted and adjusted oh how they had but once again they’d been pulled up by another bump in the road or rather Tony had, having to cope with yet another obstacle and somehow overcome it.

So Gibbs had contented himself with a matter of fact comment.

“It’s a bummer, isn’t it?”

“Sure is.”

Tony had taken a lot of pictures before they’d started packing up and the day before the move they’d gone round the house saying goodbye and remembering all the happy times they’d had in it. Tony had left Jethro to go down to the basement alone because he knew that was where he used to think about his girls.

Now that Tony didn’t need the walker, they’d moved some furniture from storage which included a small table that they used as a desk and where Gibbs was fleshing out the plans for moving day which Tony had teasingly called ‘M Day’. He looked across at Tony who was lying stretched out on the couch, eyes closed, earbuds in, clicking his fingers and tapping his feet. God, how he loved the man! His courage and spirit – he was gallant, gallant that was the word. Gibbs knew that by nature he would rather use one word where others would use ten and Tony certainly had been like that but it didn’t mean he didn’t have the vocabulary and nowadays he sometimes had to be Tony’s spokesman when his words failed him. But Tony rarely complained, just tried to deflect the latest knock with a smile and a joke or like now, taking solace in his music.

So Tony and Gibbs had packed up years of memories. Although in Tony’s case he’d been living in the house for a relatively short time Gibbs had been living in it for decades and it had been the home he’d lived in with Shannon and Kelly.

“Jethro, are you sure about the move? I know you said that you’ll, you’ll always take your memories with you, a-about, a-about Shannon and Kelly. Are you sure?”

Jethro looked at his thoughtful husband.

“Yes, my love, I’m really sure. You don’t need to worry at all. Let’s just look forward to living in the new house and making new memories there.”

So they’d packed up their things together, Tony being careful to try to put his DVD’s in order but Gibbs saw he didn’t always notice when they weren’t. He’d ask McGee to rearrange them in the new house.

Then he’d driven Tony to Ducky’s that night, prepared for the long day ahead. The rest of the furniture that had been put into storage was being delivered to the new house: the gym equipment was already set out, the pool cleaned and filled, double glazing changed to triple glazing and a silent door bell and entry system installed as well as CCTV cameras.

McGee and Ziva had turned up on time and reported in to Gibbs who was busy telling the movers (vetted by McGee naturally) how to pack the van. All in all, everything had gone smoothly because of Gibbs’ planning.

After the move he’d picked up Tony and driven them to the new house. Tony was thrilled to see all his things on the shelves and the large TV taking pride of place in the large main room and then he saw the grand piano now out of storage.

He immediately went to it, lifted the lid and checking that it was in tune he started to play, lost in the music. As Gibbs heard the liquid notes fill the room Gibbs thanked God that there was at least one thing that had not been taken away from his husband.

The next day they delivered the invitations to their two house-warming parties planned for a month’s time.

Although Gibbs would have been quite content just to put the invitations through the mail slot, Tony had insisted on chatting with each of the neighbours and had managed to find out personal details because he was interested in them as people not just as potential suspects.

Gibbs normally let Tony take centre stage in any social gathering and so it was with the parties. Of course Jethro had made sure to get to know the neighbours as well, exchanging fishing stories, woodworking tips and discussing garden maintenance but as far as he was concerned the parties were about extending the support network for Tony so Jethro kept checking that Tony was doing alright and not getting too tired. Of course he needn’t have worried. Tony was in his element. This time he overheard Tony talking animatedly to a tall, slim grey haired woman, Jane. Each of the neighbours had brought gifts with them, flowers, casseroles or cookies and she had brought a magnificent chocolate gateau.

“Jane, thank you for, for that, that cake. I used to bake cakes and make meals but now I can’t remember how to do it. I have a brain injury.”

Gibbs knew that Tony didn’t often lead with that type of comment and wondered how Jane was going to handle it.

“I used to teach cookery. We could go through some recipes together if you wanted.”

“Would you do that for me? I just need to learn how to cook some of the things I used to. I’d understand if you didn’t want to. I’m slow to learn.”

Gibbs was taken aback at Tony’s last comment. He so rarely talked like that unless it was to people he really knew and trusted.

“Well, I’m retired and have all the time in the world so that wouldn’t matter at all. Let’s see how it goes shall we? You just let me know when you’d like to start and what recipe you want to start with.”

Jethro gave an internal cheer and puzzled Jane with the megawatt smile he gave her. Tony had obviously chosen right, his instincts about people unimpaired.

So Tony and Jane had exchanged phone numbers and email addresses with the promise that Tony would contact her the next day.

“Hi Jane, it’s Tony here. I just wanted to check that it’s still alright to teach me.”

“Hi Tony, of course it’s still alright. You tell me what recipe you want to start with.”

“I’m Italian so I used to cook a lot of Italian dishes. Is it alright if we start with lasagne?”

“Certainly, you’re in the driving seat.”

“I’m sorry, I’m…?

“You’re the one making the decisions.”

“Oh, right. Thank you.”

“I think it would be a good idea if we used your kitchen because that’s where you’d be cooking the meals anyway.”

“You think I’ll learn again? I’ll actually cook a meal apart from mac’ n’ cheese and scrambled eggs?”

“You told me that you had to relearn a lot of things after the shooting so I think there’s a good chance you will. We’ll try together.”

Jane didn’t tell Tony that she’d been doing some research on techniques used to teaching people with brain injuries, always of course allowing for individual differences. She’d also contacted colleagues for advice without mentioning any of Tony’s personal information. She had been charmed by his earnestness and desire to relearn yet another skill and wanted to do her best to help him.

“Do you have the recipe you used to use?”

“Yes, it’s in one of my notebooks.”

“When you’ve found it, we’ll go through it and make a list of ingredients. We can check what you already have and what you need to buy. Is that alright?”

Despite Jane’s reassurance Tony was worried that he’d seem stupid to her and confided that to Jethro, who having learned nothing, unlike his husband, promptly rang Jane while Tony was in the pool.

“Jane, Gibbs here. Just wanted a word about Tony.”

“Oh, anything wrong?”

“No, nothing like that. It’s just that he’s worrying about the cooking lessons, that you’ll think he’s stupid because he’s slow to learn.”

Before the shooting Tony had been been a great cook, delighting in using recipes he’d been taught when he was young and ones he’d collected over the years. But Gibbs knew the effort it had taken Tony to relearn how to make coffee for him as well as mac ‘n’ cheese and scrambled eggs so he was very grateful to Jane.

“He hasn’t said that he’s worried. Did he ask you to talk to me?”

“Well, no.”

“So I assume you wouldn’t want me to tell him about this conversation?”

Gibbs didn’t like the edge in Jane’s voice. He’d heard that before from the Head of Physical Therapy at Bethesda and from Ducky, who each in their own way, had accused him of being overprotective of his husband.

"Shall we just forget it. I’m sure Tony and I will do just fine. I know you worry about him and I honour that but I’m sure he’d want to be part of any conversation like this.”

When she’d told Tony she’d been a teacher she had sold herself short. McGee’s background information about Jane mentioned her years as a Head of Department and Vice-Principal at one of the best regarded schools in the area. It had also given no indication of what a formidable woman she was.

“Fair enough, but I love Tony and don’t want him hurt.”

“Of course not but he’s done so well at relearning so many other things why not this?”

So Gibbs had let the issue lie, having to content himself with asking Tony every so often how he was getting on and making sure he was out when Tony had his cookery lessons to give Jane and him some space. Occasionally Tony would show him a list of ingredients or give him a very abbreviated sitrep of where Jane and he were up to.

"Can’t I have a taste?”

“Not until I’m ready. Jane takes the meals home.”

When Jane had first gone into the kitchen with Tony she’d noticed the instructions for making coffee and mac ’n’ cheese and scrambled eggs pinned up on the wall.

“That’s my problem, can’t always remember.”

“Would it help if we did the same with the recipes we’ll be going through together?”

Tony’s face brightened. “That would be great.”

Then one day Tony came through from the kitchen with a file in his hands.

“Hey Jethro, look at what Jane’s given me,” and he gave Jethro the file.

It contained recipes broken down stage by stage with photos and notes illustrating each stage. At the moment it only contained five recipes, all of which Tony used to cook before the shooting.

“See Jethro, Jane’s teaching me these recipes. When I can do them by myself I’ll make them for you like I used to do.”


	2. The Meal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony cooks a meal for Gibbs.

Jethro came in from a day’s fishing, looking round for Tony who seemed to be in the kitchen with Jane judging by the noise and the delicious smell coming from there. He was surprised because Tony and Jane’s lessons always took place while he was out.

“Honey, I’m home.” He started to go into the kitchen but was stopped by Tony saying,

“Jethro, don’t come in. Go into the living room. I’ll be out in a minute.”

“Don’t I even get a welcome home kiss then?”

“Jane’s here and I’m busy.”

“Oh, then I’ll go into the living room.”

Rather hurt that Tony was obviously putting him off and surprised that he seemed embarrassed for Jane to see them kissing, he went into the living room and five minutes later heard Tony ushering Jane out through the side door.

“Sorry about that, I want you to go into the dining-room now.”

Intrigued, Jethro went in, only to see the table had been laid out as for a celebration with the best tablecloth, napkins, silverware and candles. Now he knew he must have messed up. They only laid the table like this for celebrations like birthdays or their anniversary. How had he managed to forget something like that? Mentally reviewing all their significant occasions, none of them matched that day’s date. Then Tony came in with a dish of something that smelled wonderful and put it in the centre of the table.

“Now do I get my kiss? What have I forgotten? Is that why you wouldn’t let me in the kitchen?”

Tony gave him one of his fantastic smiles and pulled Jethro towards him.

“Here’s your kiss.”

When Jethro came up for air he said, “So you’ve forgiven me?”

“What for?”

“Whatever celebration I’ve forgotten.”

“You didn’t forget anything. I’m celebrating for myself.”

Then he handed Gibbs an envelope.

“Jane’s given me one as well. Open it, otherwise the food will get cold. I’ve, I’ve got to get the rest of the meal.”

“Can I help you?”

“No, just read the note.”

So Gibbs opened the envelope and read:

“Hello Gibbs

This is to certify that this meal has been totally prepared and made by Tony.  
All I did was sit, watch and drink coffee (also made by Tony). Enjoy.

Best wishes  
Jane”

Then Tony came in with two other dishes.

“Tony, I’ve just read Jane’s note. This is great and thank you.”

“What for?”

“For being you, you’ve really tried hard and now you’ve made this wonderful meal.”

“You’d better taste it first.”

“Sure will.”

And so they dug into the meal which was made to one of Gibbs’ favourite recipes.

“This is wonderful, sweetheart, just like old times.”

Then Gibbs saw the look on Tony’s face and cursed his lack of tact.

“No, no it isn’t but it will do.”

Luckily at that moment Gibbs remembered Tony’s envelope.

“Aren’t you going to open that?”

“Oh, sure.”

“Hello Tony

You’ve done great. I’m thoroughly enjoying our lessons and the fun we’ve been having.  
You’ve made a lovely meal.

Love  
Jane”

Once they’d finished the main course Jethro said,

“So what’s for dessert?”

“I am.”

And it was so.


End file.
